Disordered
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Just a cute little fluffy thing I wrote. Also a gift for someone. Kimimaro x Lee.


The place was bitter cold and angry dark –least be said—not really fit for a human being to live in

**Title:** Disordered **  
Rating:** PG**  
Character/s**: Rock Lee and Kimimaro**  
Summary: **Just a cute little fluffy thing I wrote a long while ago when I was actually good at writing. It's based around what would happen if Lee got captured, but don't worry, it's completely fluff filled 3

--

The place was bitter cold and dark –least be said—not really fit for a human being to live in. There were no lights, no water, no baths, a toilet was installed in the corner, but there was no bed or anything soft to lie on. Chains hung from each wall, clinging together every so often in a small whisper as if to say 'Your still alive' to a desperate ear. Every so often mice would run across the cage in search of food, only to find emptiness and the growl of an empty stomach.

Dark raven hair fell across the floor as if it were sheets of black, blending in with the already overcrowding darkness. Two dark onyx eyes, just slightly open in lacked concentration, stared forward at the wall in hopes that it would somehow turn in to a door. A familiar green spandex clung to his hips and chest, now with his belt gone leaving cuts and scratches looking more noticeable.

A pale hand, slowly forming paleness from lack of sunlight, gripped on to the floor, forcing his large body on to his knees as footsteps met his hearing range. Even through the little light Lee had, he could see the familiar white hair from even a mile away. The door creaked and groaned as it was opened, making Lee flinch as a light flooded in to the room.

The lamp was set down by Lee's foot, creating small flickers of light just above his eyebrows. Lee frowned a little, blinking a few times before shifting to look up at the taller man. "I won't tell you anything," Even thought he held strong, his voice sounded scratchy and worn from been unused for so long.

"Then Orochimaru-sama will have no use for you," The voice that replied sounded equally strong, perhaps even more so. "You will be killed."

Lee resisted the urge roll his eyes. After having noting to eat for almost two weeks, other than the small bits of moldy bread or cups of metallic tasting water, and been physically and mentally tortured in attempt to breech to the information Lee would have seen death as a minor punishment. "That man won't kill me…" Lee kept his voice steady, thought a slight shake made its way through his words. "I won't die at the hands of him."

"I never knew you had a choice in the matter."

Lee went silent. He slowly lowered his head until it pressed in to the hard stone and sighed in frustration, been careful not to breathe in any dust. "You don't come down here often…" Lee absentmindedly flicked a small rock with his finger as he spoke. "The other people don't speak to me."

Kimimaro stared. "Is there any reason for them to?" He asked slowly, voice loud inside the partially empty cage.

There was silence. Then Lee shifted. "…No" He answered finally. "But you talk to me, you don't talk to the other prisoners. Is it because you dislike me...?"

Another silence followed after Lee spoke. Kimimaro furrowed his brows in stuttered concentration and stared down at the younger, raven haired boy. The fact he had to even think about Lee's question was ridiculous. He was an enemy to Orochimaru-sama, he would affect the plans his master had made, he wasn't allowed to like anyone who did that, Lee was simply a disturbance.

"No." The words left his mouth before he could even think of stopping himself. Lee pulled himself up at the simple word and sat on his knees, staring up at Kimimaro with a small look of confusion over his face.

"But you still come down here…" Lee's voice was soft now, almost a whisper.

The light flickered, and Kimimaro slowly approached Lee. Why was he doing? Was he going to kill this prisoner, murder him before his master even got the change to touch him. Was it…he didn't _want_ Orochimaru to touch him. What did he want? His foot brushed Lee's leg as he stop, leaving a small tingling feeling over the skin.

"Yes, I do" He stated clearly. The shackles whispered again and he leant down, pulling a hand behind the smaller boys head before pulling him in to a light his. His small pink tongue lapped out, folding against Lee's closed mouth and leaving a small trail of saliva in its wake. Lee simply sat there, eyes wide and a blush gradually making its way on to his face.

The hand wrapping around his head tightened and pulled him in to the kiss, forcing his mouth open so a smooth tongue could dip between his lips. A tongue rolled and played against his own, lingering there for a moment before both males pulled back, Lee been the first.

All that could be heard in the room were the frequent pants from Lee's mouth and dirt rubbing against skin as he shifted across the stony floor, avoiding looking at the elder's eyes. At a twitch of his lips, he finally spoke: "Y-you kissed me…" Lee's blush became noticeably darker as he spoke, voice shaky and lips still shining with Kimimaro's saliva.

"You often point out the obvious," Kimimaro chose to state in reply, making Lee blush darker still.

"Why?" Lee took a deep breath, then swiped a hand over his lips, wiping off whatever traces of the kiss had been visible. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kimimaro stayed silent for a long while, choosing not to give Lee an answer. "I know a way out; if you're quiet I can sneak you out…" It was as if his mouth was opening and closing without his permission, spilling words that should have never even crossed his mind. "I will tell Orochimaru you died or escaped…"

Lee had no choice but to agree, although the question still lingered at the back of his mind, teasing him and poking at his thoughts. A hand, noticeably strong and warm grabbed his and yanked him to his feet, soon pulling him swiftly out of the cage.

A small ball of happiness started to well in his chest as he finally left that god forsaken cage, but was soon cut off as Kimimaro pulled him to the side and wrapped a arm around his back, leading him through a long dirty stone covered hall. It wasn't long before light and trees from the exit met his vision, making the welling in his chest strengthen.

"There is a path that you can follow, you may notice footprints on the trees," Kimimaro went to turn, only to have Lee grab his arm softly. When the hand fell from his arm, he slowly turned. "Is there something wrong?"

"You never answered my question!" Lee announced, making sure to keep his voice lower than a yell. He didn't want to alert any guards.

Kimimaro turned once again. "You're strange," Lee's face fell and he sighed, watching the retreating ninja's back with slight sadness. Hopefully Kimimaro wouldn't be punished to bad for letting him go. Just as Lee turned to leave, Kimimaro frowned and paused in his retreat.

"I like you." With that said, Kimimaro was gone, leaving a somewhat confused Lee standing in the middle of a forest. A few minutes passed, and Lee didn't budge. He stood there until finally the sound of birds chirping ripped him from his thoughts. With one last glance at the exit, Lee smiled and ran in to the forest, completely unaware of the green eyes watching for his safe escape.


End file.
